idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Desolator Guide
Introduction This guide was originally written by Dirich for patch 0.81. Gear optimized via the Best-in-Slot Bot (BiS Bot) is shown via inserting the BiS Bot result. Note though that, albeit the bot is pretty accurate, it has not been completely updated for 0.81 and there might be some inefficiencies (but I tested multiple options and it seems it got the actual best for my enchant range). Class Overview The desolator class is currently one of the strongest, if not the strongest, T2 class. Or so at least is the common opinion. This class is fairly simple compared to some others, but it has many different variables to optimise. In fact, in order to maximize profits it needs to: # Collect Void Essences and Autoclicks (if you really want to be optimal). # Accumulate 5 different spells (the most out of all the classes). # Maximize pet level (for just one pet). # Maximize current Liquid Shadow. # Maximize Liquid Shadow spent. Moreover it relies on all Attributes with the exception of Patience, and yet it still needs minimum 50 points in it. Patience is almost useless as the burst phase is performed while out of idle mode, since one of the class abilities provides the offline profit bonus (way higher than the idle profit bonus) when out of idle mode. Run Overview If you have Insight 150, you start with a short phase as : the Void Essence Collection phase. Otherwise you can skip directly to . Even if you completely skipped , there are still some preparations to do before starting the real run. # Do some spell accumulation stacking while levelling for 2 minutes (keep out of idle mode to get him x5 exp earning). Refer to the Pet Levelling Phase. # Jump to Liquid Shadow generation for, just a couple of minutes. Refer to the homonymous phase. # Enter the Burst phase to get yourself those sweet upgrades! This will shorten the duration of the next step. # If you skipped the Void Essences Phase, you should enter the Source Recovery phase, in order to maximize your sources via . We can now enter in the real run, which proceeds as follows (in order!): # Spell accumulation and Pet Levelling phase. Two for the price of one! # Liquid Shadow spending phase. We spend it before (massively) generating it! (Because we already generated all that we will ever need during the run setup described a few lines above). # Liquid Shadow generation phase. # Source Recovery phase. # Pre Burst phase. # Burst phase. You should repeat the steps 3 to 6 until you see low profits gaining, at which point you should exile. Stacking Saturation For reference, at e500 mysts I personally consider useless continuing the run if I have 1e6 accumulated casts on my invocations, between 1e9 and 1e10 Liquid Shadow spent, I can't resonably obtain a higher max pet level or increase my current Liquid Shadow in reasonable time. At lower mysts you should exile before reaching these limits. Autoclicks Autoclicks increase character level, but serve no other purpose in this run. Still, in many cases there's nothing else useful to do, so we will insert summoning spells just to increase character experience via Autoclicks/ Attribute Points Distribution Assign points following this list, until you have no more points. In general, remember that no matter how strong an attribute is, an additional perk and 25 points in a less optimal attribute is usually better than 25 points in a more optimal attribute. This is the case for Empathy versus Wisdom, Patience and Insight, and the reason why we maximise it for last. # Intelligence 150 (for ). # Mastery 200 (you need to have worked on your achievements though! It should be around 1e3% profits). # Spellcraft 200. # Intelligence 200. # Empathy 125 (or wathever you need to reach 200 when you equip ). # Patience 50 (or whatever you need to equip and ). # If you have less than 200 points left or if you plan a very short run (less than a day), dump in Dominance to get perks and dump in Empathy the leftover, otherwise ignore this point and go to the next. # Dominance 200 (the only evocation we use for bursting also scales with autoclick profits!). # From now on we are targeting specific perks, as the bonus we get from the simple Attribute is minimal or exactly null (except for Empathy). As such, if you can not obtain a perk at the start of the run (or foresee obtaining it during the run), you should dump all the remaining 1 to 24 points in Empathy. # If you have less than 150 point, get Insight 50 (necessary to equip , which is part of the burst set). If you have 150 or more points, skip to step 11. # Wisdom 150 perk. # Wisdom 200 perk (we use 5 incantation to burst!). # Insight 50 (necessary to equip , which is part of the burst set). # Inisight 200 perk if you can, otherwise Patience 150 perk. # Patience 150 perk (which means you got Inisight 200 perk at step 14). # Empathy 200. Insight 200 is better than Patience 150, but Patience 150 is better than Inisight 150. Outside of these 3 perks and the Patience 75 perk (which is not better than dumping in Empathy), everything we spend in Insight and Patience give absolutely no gain. Wisdom is mainly used for its perks at 150 and 200, but the points do help with sustain whenever not using as pet. Still, if you can't get the perks dumping in Empathy leads to better profits. Note: I've tested all these configurations with my character at e500 mysts so they are correct, at least for that myst range. Technically I should have tested with a character with the appropriate number of mysts (and Attribute Points) to be completely sure. '' What if you have not yet acccess to Void Fission? The spell is unlocked by paying a cost of 1e750, when bought it replaces . The main difference between the two spells is that the former is an accumulated spells, while the latter is not. If you have not yet reached the necessary mana production to unlock , every time this spell is mentioned in this guide you should replace it with something else (accumulated spells, Autoclick spells, whatever is appropriate for the phase you are in), but not with . Unless you are in Burst phase. Because every time you cast outside of Burst phase it's just because of stacking, and you can't stack casts with . Void Essence Collection Phase ''Pet: '' . ''Elixir: Irrelevant. This phase is useful only if you have Insight 150 (as the bonus depends on collected Void Essences). The amount of Void Essences you can gather is equal or one order of magnitude lower than "Liquid Shadow / 1000", which are then added together in the Experience formula, so without Insight 150 you don't get anything relevant out of Void Essences. If you are doing this phase you should burst with (check its guide) at the beginning, in order to gain a ton of upgrades and help your pet maximize your sources faster. Note that as you have no access to , so you can't come back to this phase after you switch class. Phase Details It's optimal to work on both Autoclicks and Void Essences at once while playing as an and using as pet. 3 pidgeons with 1 stone! Gear is mostly irrelevant, but you should make sure to wear (because dusts are useful and they also buff ) and either or, if you are willing to be active, . Since you are using you want to use to shorten the time necessary for it to max your sources You can optimise a bit by starting to stack (consider equipping and/or if you can still sustain when using them). Ideally we would like to stack too, but we can't or will never max our sources, hence we don't have anything relevant to cast with the sixth spell slot. Similar to the gear, the Elixir is not particularly relevant in this phase. None of them provide any benefit to what we are trying to achieve in this phase. Unless you didn't level a pet to 136 to get to collect Void Essences every second, in which case the summoner elixir might help? I am unsure at which mysts it might be difficult to level to 136. If you decide to use an autoclicker to help with Void Essence collection, then it is useful to equip gear that improves incantation efficiency. How many Void Essences to farm? However many you want! I personally won't spend more than 12 hours in this phase, and even then only if I'm planning a run longer than two days. At the end of this phase you can switch to . Accumulation Spell Stacking and Max Pet Level Phase Pet: '' (with some caveat). ''Elixir: Pet. The purpose of this phase is to level a pet to the highest level possible as well as maximize the casts on the accumulated spells. The first time you enter this phase it will be for a couple of minutes, just to get to a first burst and get plenty of upgrades. As already discussed, in that case you can use ( should be better at higher mysts - in this case use a spell bar of evocations that cost shards, as Liquid Shadow spells give no experience to it). The second time you enter this phase it should last most of your run, and you will use as it is the pet that we can level the most. Ideally you will do all your stacking in one session and never come back to this phase, buf if you do, unless you are planning of reaching a new max level with , you should use instead. Max Pet Level Farm Accumulation spell stacking does not gain anything from gear. Your gear only influences pet levelling, and pet experiene gear bonus never scales with enchants, hence enchants do not matter. Note that no weapon provides useful bonus for this phase, hence why is an ideal class to farm enchanting dusts! You can substitue with when you are being active. For the boots nothing is really useful, the only thing that might help a bit is some Wisdom just because shards might possibly be a bit low when your mysts are still not high enough. Accumulation Spell Stacking if you are having mana problems due to the being too low level you can always switch spells around and make space for and, potentially, . You should be using Pet Elixir in order to minimise potential mana issues. All other elixirs are useless anyway for the purposes of this this phase. The bar consists of your best levelling spell, , and all the accumulation spells you will use in the burst: If you have yet not obtained you can replace it for to improve, slightly, the pet levelling speed (since is not an accumulated spell). If you do not have VIP 5 (can be bought from the market) and do not use an autoclicker to buy back the sources consumed by and , then you need to employ both and to automatically buy them back. In such a case you will need to switch the accumulation spells on the bar, remembering to favor those that scale better with the number of casts. An example of your spell bar will be: The priority order is mostly in order of best to worst scaling: # # # # # scales worse than but it is more useful as it is not only used in Burst Phase, but also greatly boost Liquid Shadow generation, which is why it must be prioritized over it. Note that the Liquid Shadow Spending Phase will also do some accumulation spell stacking, so you don't need to do all the stacking in this phase. Liquid Shadow Spending Phase Pet: '' or . ''Elixir: Pet. The core of this phase is spending Liquid Shadow, which you can do by maximizing the number of casts of Liquid Shadow based spells. The Liquid Shadow cost of spells is extremely low compared to how much Liquid Shadow you should have generated during the run setup described in the Introduction, which is why we are able to do this phase before the real Liquid Shadow Generation phase. The reason why we want to is that in this phase we are going to improve , which is one of the buffs used to maximize Liquid Shadow generation. Only 3 really spells affect the expenditure in a relevant way. The most important ones are and since they are evocations. The last one is , worse than the others because of the duration not being istantaneous, but it has the highest cost by far, and casting it once per second still makes it worth it (also, it's the best scaling accumulated spell, so we are happy to keep stacking it!). Pet and elixir are not particularly relevant, my suggestion is with Pet elixir. The gear is almost identical to the one used during the Accumulated Spell Stacking Phase. The only difference is that levelling the pet is not our focus anymore, so we can equip to farm more dusts and improve the evocation bonus of . Your spell bar should be the following (with no switching of accumulated spells, we now focus on those with the best scaling). Without VIP 5 or autoclicker you can't use this phase to accumulate or as you'd need the last 2 slots for and . In this case I suggest you to use as pet and the following bar (the purpose is to generate more experience via Autoclicks): Liquid Shadow Generation Phase Pet: . Elixir: Shadow. The purpose of this phase is to generate as much Liquid Shadow as we can. This phase should end once your Liquid Shadow generation becomes too slow. In a short run you might stay less than 20 minutes in this phase. Pet wise, both (incantaiton efficiency), (evocation efficiency) and (for more mana to spam ) are good choices. For me, at ~e500 mysts, wins, at other ranges you should test what works best for you. Spell bar and gear are the same regardless of which pet you use. The offhand can be chosen considering that the best bonuses are, in order, Character Ability Power > Pet Ability Power > Evocation Efficiency. The offhand then is to be chosen between '' , and depending on how much of a bonus each one provides.'' The weapon you should use is '' .'' Sources Recovery and Pre Burst Phases Pet: '' and . ''Elixir: Irrelevant. During these phases the main objectives are recovering our sources and levelling our burst pet. The first objective requires us to not cast spells that consume sources (as until extremely high mysts you still gain sizable percentage of profit from all kinds of sources), the second one requires us to use pet levelling gear (in the Pre Burst phase). Spell wise, in both phases we run Liquid Shadow expenditure, plus some stacking on the accumulation spells with the strongest scaling, as well as some extra Autoclicks. Sources Recovery First of all switch pet to and max all your resources. Especially necessary if you used and as the max number of Shadow Coals you can recover via is lower than the maximum that can provide, and Shadow Coals are easily 25% of our profits (even more at higher mysts), as well as a contributor to the power of the only evocation in our burst: . The gear is the same one as in the Liquid Shadow Spending phase, except for , to help keep this phase as short as possible. Once all sources are maxed you can switch to Pre Burst. Pre Burst The pre burst phase pretty much boils down to levelling . Just be active and keep out of Idle Mode (possibly use an autoclicker) to multiply the rate at which your pet gets experience by 5 times! Since the pet levelling is driven by time (the gear except for our gear), I give it 10 to 20 minutes on average, as the levelling starts slowing down a lot by that time. The gear is the same one as in the Pet Levelling phase (only shoulders and one ring of difference from the gear used in Sources Recovery phase): Burst Phase Pet: '' . ''Elixir: Pet. First of all check that you are indeed ready: # Equip the gear and spell bar for burst (you can find them at the end of this paragraph). # Check that is charged (cast if it is not). # Ensure all your spells are at maximum charges. You are now ready to burst! The burst can sustain itself indefinitely, but it is quite active. You can set all your spells to reckless cast and enjoy the profits, but remember to: # Keep out of idle mode (so that we get the offline bonus, which is much better than the idle bonus). # Keep active ability going (cast it again when it is about to expire). # Buy again the sources used by and (via VIP 5, autoclicker or manually). Keep buying all upgrades that become available (with the 'b' key) and keep the burst running until you see little additional profit. At this point you can either exile or, if the run was a long one, go back to the Liquid Shadow Generation phase and, if you got some new pet levelling upgrade, you might consider running again the Pet Levelling phase too. Unless you did a short run, there is little gain to be had in additional accumulation spell stacking and Liquid Shadow expenditure, because of diminishing returns and because they are not buffed by any upgrade. Note: Someone reported '' ''leading to better results than '' , at least for very short runs (low stacking) or very high myst (e600). More testing at different myst ranges is required as I could only test at e500.'' Also note that even if after many casts the numerical bonus of '' ''is likely to still be lower than the one provided by , the former buffs autoclicks, so it is applied differently from the latter, which buffs profits. This is why you can't just compare their numerical values to decide which one is better for you, you need to test it out. The offhand can be chosen considering that the best bonuses are, in order, Character Ability Power > Pet Ability Power > Evocation Efficiency. The offhand then is to be chosen between '' , and depending on how much of a bonus each one provides.'' The weapon to use is '' , the specific one.'' The BiS Bot does not know about attribute requirement on items, so if you do not have Insight 50, you must replace the '' . What to use depends on what level of enchant you can reach. Remember that Offline gives the highest (percentage) bonus, so long term it's the one that should win. My testing shows that at around enchant level 10 should match (I couldn't test more than level 8 given my current dusts)''. Category:Guide